Fanfic Ideas, NOT A STORY
by Azote Xenophin
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY! just a way for me to let loose my ideas, and give hints to possible fanfics i may be doing in the future. I dont really plan on updating too much, but i might.


You might have noticed I removed all of the triple crossovers. I found out that these usually don't work, and looking back at them, have no idea what I was thinking writing them out.

Fanfic ideas:

Naruto/Undertale crossover: A peculiar human absorbed all the souls in the underground, including Asriel's, Frisk's, and Chara's. When he awakes after a decade of sleep, he finds the Surface is different that he thought (Being written under "Unitytale")./What if monsters and humans did not use magic, but chakra? After a human absorbed all the souls in the underground, how will he cope with new revelations on Frisk's and Chara's true origins? Powerful nearly godlike! OC Powerful nearly godlike! Naruto in later chapters. AU.

Undertale/Justice League: Fire Shadow: Maybe a sequel to above fanfic? When Naruto and Azote end up in the Justice League World, what dangers and enemies await? Will they find how to make peace with each other? Godlike! OC Godlike! Naruto. AU.

Undertale/Lab Rats(Elite Force)

When Bree, Chase, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar find a opening in a mountain sending strange readings, and are sent to investigate, it is revealed that humans are not the only ones with superpowers. More Powerful! Monsters. Older! Male! More Powerful! Frisk. AU. (Probably will never happen, since I haven't even seen Elite Force, but you know.)

Undertale/Doctor Who

Sans finds someone else to share his puns and knowledge on quantum physics with. The Doctor. When he finds the TARDIS in Snowdin, he will travel with the Doctor to different planets, and at the same time, stop all those damn RESETs. AU. WARNING: PUNBEARABLE

Undertale/FNAF

When Sans is forced to take a job by Papyrus, he finds he is in for more than he bargained for. "I thought night guard watch was going to be easy!"/ When Grillby's Grand Grill opens up, they need a night guard, what secret does this grill for kids hold? Our favorite lazy skeleton will have to find out!

Naruto/Lab Rats

Naruto is found in a test tube in one of Krane's old labs. The Davenports bring him in and help him remember his past while fighting supervillains. AU. Mokuton! Bionic! Bloodline! Powerful! Doujutsu! Smart! Cold!Naruto

Naruto/Doctor Who

Doctor Who/FNAF

Self Insert!Undertale (Not really a self insert, just an insert of an OC. I'm not a murderer I swear. You believe me, right? RIGHT?!)

A certain human falls down, and with a dark past shrouded with mystery and war. Will he be able to overcome evil and free the monsters, or will his hate consume him, and lead him to kill everyone? And why does he have so much LOVE?

Undertale: Another skeleton lived in the ruins, hiding, waiting for the perfect opportunity. When Frisk comes, the opportunity arises. To finally come back./ Chara wasn't the one to talk to Frisk at the end of the genocide route, it was someone else. And boy, was he pissed! Older!Frisk and Chara OC AU

Undertale/Gravity Falls

Steven Universe/Undertale

Steven Universe/ Doctor Who

Steven Universe/Naruto

Naruto/ Undertale: Monsters never made it to the surface. Instead, Orochimaru found them and took their souls. How will Naruto cope with being the host to the Kyuubi, in addition to hundreds of monster souls equal to two human souls, and the determination of one extra human soul Powerful!Smart!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto in later chapters. Stronger!Monsters slightly less evil!Orochimaru later on. AU.

Challenge: Kyuubi finds an interesting bloodline in the Uzumaki longevity. They had the ancestors of half monsters. Kyuubi unlocks this bloodline for Naruto, allowing Naruto power like never before. Obviously Stronger! Monsters Bloodline!Naruto NaruHina in later chapters. Slight Sakura and Sasuke bashing in beginning chapters.

Naruto/Katawa Shoujo:

Don't have a description for this one yet, but I drew inspiration from Katawa Kitsune and Scars(Honestly, the author of this one has WAAAAY too many fanfics that he starts and never finished, Scars included.), and decided that there weren't enough of these. I'm not good at writing romance, so I might not do this one for a while, if at all. The premise I had was inspired by both of the aforementioned fics: Naruto is not a ninja, he was born in modern day Japan. Thought to be a yokai by the villagers of his home, he is attacked and they attempt to kill him. He escapes and scrapes together enough money to go to Yamaku. I want to go with he has Multiple Personality Disorder, but don't really know how to work that into the story, since Yamaku isn't supposed to accept people with mental disabilities. The idea was his "Alter Ego" so to speak, was named Kurama, and can gain control when he gets feels too much of any negative emotion, similar to how his chakra cloak acted up when he was too angry. Again, this probably won't happen for a long time, or it might not happen at all. Feel free to use this idea if you know how to write romance. If you do use this premise, please credit the fics I mentioned, since that's where I got my inspiration for it, as well as myself. And please PM me if you make it, I would love to read it!


End file.
